DBZ: Plan to Eradicate The Super Saiyans
by MentalInstitution
Summary: Long ago, the Tuffles were under the brink of extinction however, a man name Raichi made a machine that would be fueled of the tuffles' hatred with the saiyans. Years later, the machine had came to earth and has made the air so intoxicated, people are dying so the Z-Fighters head to stop the machine however familiar faces will get in the way!
1. Chapter 1

**_I had looked up about this movie and saw there were multiple endings to this movie so I decided to put them all into one since alot of people would've likes it that. This is only a one time thing so I hope you like it and leave a review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DBZ**_

_**Plan to Eradicate The Super Saiyans**_

On a planet called Plant, a race called the tuffles were being destroyed by another race called the saiyans. They were barbaric warriors that could get stronger after being at the brink of death and when there was a full moon, they would transform into a giant ape creature. The giant apes were destroying everything in sight and the tuffles were helpless that they couldn't defend their home. Somewhere in a labatory, an old man with long white hair and a white suit was building a machine.

" Yes, it's finished, my grudge device, Hatchiyak is complete!" cried the old man. His name was Dr. Raichi, an excellent scientist who was ordered to build it so they can get rid of the saiyans once and for all. "Now I'll just need to set the cordinates then it'll drink the tuffle's grudge. Those wretched saiyans won't see it coming!" He climbed up a ladder however the doors crashed into the room due to the magnitude from the giant apes and it caused him to fall. "Drink Hatchiyak, drink the grudge of the tuffles and we'll have our revenge on the saiyans!" He pressed the button then he crashed onto the ground. All of a sudden, the green gems around the machine glowed brightly then a purple light came up and rose up. Before Raichi died, he had an evil smirk then he turned green and his grudge was being sucked into the machine. Outside, it was sucking all the dead tuffle's grudge then blasted off the planet. The saiyan apes saw it so they tried to shoot it down but missed and the machine was able to escape. As the tuffle planet was blowing up, the machine flew far away from it's home planet and headed far into space.

_**Many years later...**_

Somewhere deep in space, inside Hatchiyak, something was building up inside and it turned into Dr Raichi. He now had dark blue skin, his head was a bit mushed and one eye was red with no pupils while the was white.

" Heh, heh, heh, finally it is time,"Raichi said. It is time for my revenge on the saiyans! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

_**Earth...**_

A Purple sphere was near earth and it began to spread around the plant. On earth, a little girl was pouring water on a flower while her mother watched.

" It's so pretty when it's bloomed," The girl said. The mother smiled then turned to see a purple sphere in the sky. A bunch of people saw it and turned their attention to it.

" What is that?" A woman asked. All of a sudden, everyone was coughing then they fell to the ground. Somewhere in a house, two figures had appeared in the house. One was tall, had spiky black hair and wore an orange blue gi while the other was short but had black hair aswell and wore a purple gi with orange shoes. They were Goku and Gohan. They stood there then a boy with purple hair with blue armor turned around to see them. His name was Trunks. Next to him was a woman with light blue hair and a short sleeved pink shirt. That was Bulma. She turned around and said, " Hey Goku! Hey Gohan!"

" We were waiting for you!" Trunks said. They waved and Gohan turned to see a tall green man with the same gi as his but wore a hat and a white cape. His name was Piccolo.

" Do you guys know what's going on with the air?" Goku asked.

" Maybe this will explain," Bulma said, grabbing the remote. She turned on the TV and everyone saw a person being put into a stretcher.

" Everyone, please barricade yourself and don't come outside!" cried the news reporter. "We've found out devices from a dark planet had landed in West city and are now releasing dangerous gas into the air, killing people!" Bulma turned off the TV then Trunks spoke up.

" This is bad, who would do such a thing?" He said.

" I just found out what the gas is," Bulma said. "It's called Destron Gas, it can destroy a living being if they inhale it. By my caculations, in 70 days, the earth will die."

" Who would do all of this and why?" Gohan said.

" The only people who have weapons like these would the Tuffles," A voice said. Everyone turned and saw a short man with a widow's peak and wore armor like Trunks. His name was Vegeta.

" What are Tuffles?" asked Piccolo.

" A race that was destroyed by the saiyans," Vegeta explained. "Our planet Vegeta was originally their home planet however when the saiyans found it, they killed them all and took it as their own."

" So I'm guessing these Tuffles want-" Trunks said, before Vegeta spoke.

" Revenge, possibley," Vegeta said.

" But why would they involve Earth into this?" asked Gohan.

" I'm going to find some way to fight back the Destron Gas, before guys."The Z-Fighters headed outside and flew through the city and saw the destruction the Destron Gas made then they headed somewhere where they saw a red machine releasing the gas.

" This is where the gas is coming from," Goku said.

" Allow me to destory it," Vegeta said. He flew down near the machine and turned into a super saiyan and built up a ball then threw it at the machine. "Problem solved." As the smoke cleared, the machine was still there and didn't even had a scratch on it. " What, how is that possible?" All of sudden, the machine released more gas and it was forming into something.

" Silly Vegeta," It said. It turned a white creature with a purple mark on its head and had a long white tail. His name was Frieza, a tyrant who killed the saiyan race long time ago. " You can't the barrier, it's impossible."

" Frieza?!" said Goku and Vegeta.

" How is that possible?" Trunks said. " I sliced you in half with my sword, how are you alive?"

" Now, we'll all get revenge on you monkeys," Frieza said.

" We'll?" Goku said, confused. Out of nowhere more gas was released and began to form into a physical form. One turned into a creature that had the opposite colors of Frieza and was taller than him. That was Cooler, Frieza's brother.

" Cooler?" Goku said. Another formed and it was a creature like Piccolo but had a large chin and a scar on his eye.

" Slug?" Piccolo said. Another formed into a man like Goku but had darker skin and wore saiyan armor.

" Turles?" Gohan said. " How is this possible? They were all defeated by my dad, how can they still be alive?"

" Hm, you fools don't realize what you're up against," Vegeta said. " We've killed you before and we can do it again."

" Foolish Vegeta," Frieza said.

" It is YOU that has no idea who you're up against," Cooler said.

" You'll learn soon enough when you're in the next world," Frieza said. The group of villians charged at the warriors

" Here they come!" Goku cried. Cooler charged at him and shot a punch at him but he blocked it and shot a kick at him however he did the same then they continued to block their moves. " Is this really the same guys we fought before?" Trunks went after Frieza with a kick but the tyrant dodged and tried to grab him but Trunks stopped him and threw him down to the ground and shot an energy ball at him. Meanwhile, Piccolo and Slug were locked into a hand to hand combat while Turles went after Gohan and tried to punch him but the child dodged it and grabbed his hair and threw him down to the ground. Goku threw Cooler down to the ground as well then shot an energy ball at him and it sent him crashing into a building where the machine was.  
" GAAAAAAHH!" Cooler cried. He began to morph back into a gas form then vanished behind Goku but the warrior dodged it. Trunks shot an energy blast at Frieza and seemley killed him however like Cooler, he formed into gas then turned back to normal. Piccolo shot a hard punch to Slug's chest and made turn into gas however he did the same and appeared behind Piccolo and chuckled.

" How can this be?" Piccolo said. Gohan shot a kick at Turles but he formed into gas and turned back to normal and gave the saiyan child an evil smirk.

" They just keep coming back," Gohan said. All of a sudden, he began coughing.

" Aw, it looks like the gas is taking affect on them," Frieza said.

" W-What's happening t-t-to me?" Goku said, coughing hard.

Why d-d-do I feel so..so weak?" Piccolo said.

" What's g-g-g-going on?" Vegeta said. It hit him. He remembered how Bulma was saying the gas could kill a living being if inhaled for periods of time.

" It's too bad we won't be able to finish you off," Frieza said. " But oh well, we'll still get our revenge."

" I-I-It's no use, We can't stop them," Goku said.

" I can't believe in the end, we'd be killed by these so called warrior," Vegeta said.

" Bye bye Saiyans," Frieza said. Out of nowhere, he heard something so he turned around and saw a flying ship heading towards them.

" Hey guys!" Bulma said. " I was able to find a way to fight back the Destron Gas! I made this neutralizing agents. You should be able to be back to normal when these pop." She pushed a button and a lever released these tiny objects then they burst and had moved the gas away from them. " You guys need to finish them fast, these won't be able to last long!"

" She's right! the gas is disappearing!" Piccolo said.

" My mother's a genuis!" Trunks said.

" Alright then, let's get this over with!" Goku said.

" Prepare to be killed once again fools!" Vegeta said. He charged up another energy ball and threw it at Cooler, disinnigrating him to dust. Gohan shot an energy blast at Turles and killed him, Piccolo did the same to Slug then Trunks shot an energy ball at Frieza. Before they could form back to normal, Goku shot an energy ball at them and finally killed them. After that, the sky was bright as ever as the gas was fading away.

" What did they mean by grudge?" Piccolo said.

" They were imposters, not the real deal, just as I thought," Gohan said.

" Hey King Kai, can you hear me?" Goku said.

" I can hear you just fine Goku," King Kai said. " Whoever is controlling the gas, Frieza and the others, is hiding somewhere. We managed to save West City but the world is still in danger. You need to find the one who is doing all of this and stop him."

" Right," Goku said. He turned to the sky and saw the purple sphere. " Alright guys, let's end this!" Meanwhile, in the purple sphere, Raichi was looking at these clear balls and smiled.

" Yes, our grudge is getting even stronger!" He said. " But that is not enough. Once our grudge energy is full, the ultimate creation of the tuffles will be born and will slaugher the rest of the saiyans. All of a sudden, purple smoke came out of the balls and went into Hatchiyak. " Our deaths will be avenged!"

_**So what did you think of the chapter so far? Leave a review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DBZ**_

_**Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans**_

The Z Fighters found Dr. Raichi's lair and encountered the doctor himself.

" So, you've come, excellent," Raichi said. " I was afraid I had to draw you all out but you came to me."

" Are you the one that's been causing the Destron Gas?" Goku said.

" I am," Raichi said. " I am the greatest Tuffles scientist to live, Dr Raichi! I've come back as a ghost from my machine, Hatchiyak.

" A ghost?" Gohan said.

" So that's how you brung back Frieza and the others," Piccolo said.

" I don't care if you're a ghost or not, stop the gas from spreading right now!" Goku said.

" I'm afraid not saiyan, I have no concern for earth," Raichi said. " All I want is to get revenge on you saiyans for destroying my race! I planned to let the gas kill you, but I'll be oblidged to kill you all!" Raichi went into his machine then all of a sudden, clones of him started to appear on the green gems while the real one charged at the Z Fighters. They all shot a punch at him but they bounced off a barrier Raichi made. " Haha! You can't destroy this barrier! Now you'll all die along with you planet!

" Not happening!" Goku said. " I will never forgive for putting Earth into this!" Goku began to power up along with the others but all of a sudden, purple smog was coming out of the clear balls and were heading towards Raichi. The Saiyans charged at Raichi and managed to leave cracks on his barrier. Goku landed on the ground and got into a stance and charged a blue energy ball.

" Ka..me..ha..me..HHHHAAAAA!" Goku cried. He shot the energy blast at Raichi and managed to break the barrier, leaving Raichi exposed to them.

" It can't be! How is this possible?" Raichi said.

" Final Flassssshhh!" Vegeta cried. He shot his attack at the doctor and it slowly began to desinigrate him.

" AAAAAGGGH! CURSE YOU SAIYANS!" Raichi cried. The blast hit the ceiling and exploded. The Z Fighters landed on the ground near clear balls were at.

" Is it over? Gohan said.

" HAHAHAHAH! Did you really think I was dead?" Raichi said. " Our grudge does not die so easily now, Hatchiyak will absorb my grudge then he'll avenge the Tuffles by killing you Saiyans once and for all!" Raichi's grudge went inside Hatchiyak then it brightened and let out a loud cry. Meanwhile King Kai was watching the battle and was frightened.

" How could there be a fighter with this much power?" King Kai said. " It could possibly destroy the entire universe!" Back at the battle, the green gems on the machine brightened and purple lightning shot down to the ground then it formed a green sphere. Slowly, a creature with yellow eyes and it's entire body was red and had one large green gem on it's forhead while the others were on it's chest, hands and legs.

" Amazing," Goku said. " How could a machine manifest itself into a physical form?" The creature was tall. It had overshadowed Vegeta and seemed to stare at empty space then it looked at it's hand and closed it several times before turning to Vegeta.

" Perish," It said. It charged at Vegeta with suprising speed and shot a punch to Vegeta's stomach and sent him dragging against the ground where the other fighters were.

" Vegeta!" Goku said. He turned to see the monster charging at them and saying, " All Saiyans must die!" It vanished and appeared again, punching Goku then attacked Gohan, Trunks and Piccolo. Vegeta got back and said, " You'll pay for that! Final Flash!" He shot his attack at Hatchiyak but after the smoke faded, the monster wasn't even fazed by it. " How could it hold against that?" Hatchiyak put it's arm near his shoulders and face and green energy began to build up then the gems on its body began to glow.

" Revenge Cannon!" Hatchiyak said.

" Vegeta, move!" Goku cried, trying to warn him. It shot an enormous blast at Vegeta and it engulfed around him and sending crashing into a wall, losing parts of his armor.

" Father!" Trunks said, flying to his aide. Meanwhile, Hatchiyak attacked Gohan with a hard punch to the face then grabbed his head and threw him down to the ground. Before he could do anything else, Goku tried to stop but was hit again and went crashing into the ceiling. Hatchiyak grabbed Gohan and bashed his body crashin through the ground, landing on another lair.

" Revenge..." Hatchiyak said, charging up his attack.

" Gohan, no!" Goku said. Before Hatchiyak's attack could hit Gohan, Goku shot an energy ball at the blast and hit it at the walls. Piccolo landed close where Gohan was then the monster landed near him and shot his Revenge Cannon at the namek. Gohan woke up seeing his friend severly injured from the blast. The child grew angry and turned to Hatchiyak, who was charging up another Revenge Cannon.

" Time to die Saiyans," Hatchiyak said. Gohan charged at the machine whole it began to charge up it's attack.

" Gohan, watch out!" Goku said. Before Hatchiyak could shoot it, Trunks intervened and shot a kick at it's face. Goku watched as the machine stopped itself and staring at his opponents.

" Strange,"Goku said. " **He didn't even defend himself when Trunks attacked him**.**"** Before Hatchiyak could charge up another attack, Gohan and Trunks attacked it but the monster blocked their attacks and punched Trunks in the face and elbowed Gohan in the stomach then attacked them both with a barrel of punches and sent them crashing against the walls. **_" His power exceeds even Broly's but..." _**He charged at Hatchiyak and attacked then dodged a punch from the machine. He shot an energy ball at the machine and sent it crashing into the wall. All of a sudden, a bright light shined and all of a sudden several figures emerged from the smoke. " What the-" He saw several copies of Hatchiyak surrounding him then they attacked him but he was able to block it. He shot a punch at one of them but it blocked, surprising Goku. One of them shot a kick at Goku's stomach then another elbowed him on the back, sending him crashing down to the ground.

" It's just like the multi form technique,"Goku said.** " But his power hasn't even changed and the clones seem real."** The other warriors landed behind Goku then looked at the many clones of Hatchiyak.

" This is crazy!" Trunks said. " It's bad enough we had to deal with one now we have to deal with more!"

" His power hasn't even changed when he made those other clones," Piccolo said. " There must have to be someway to stop them." They all charged at them but were easily took down with ease. They all got back up again and attacked them however they were still outmatched.

" Piccolo's right, there has to be some way," Goku thought. Out of nowhere, a glass object fell near and showed Trunks, Gohan Piccolo and Vegeta but only saw one Hatchiyak. "** Wait a minute, they're not there! Maybe the clones look real, but they're some kind of illusions in some way." **Goku flew up to the others and told them the plan. " Hey guys, I might have some kind of plan. It might not be the best but I think we should attack them head on then when they try to use that attack, we fire everything we got," He explained.

" Right!" They said. They charged at them and did their best to block the clone's move then as planned, they all charged up the Revenge Cannon.

" NOW!" Goku said.

" Final Flassssssh!" Vegeta cried.

" Finish Buster!'cried Trunks.

" Masenko-ha!" Piccolo cried.

" Ka..me..ha.. me..HHHAAAA!" cried Goku and Gohan. It hit the clones but all of a sudden, they went back and formed back into the original Hatchiyak. Out of nowhere, a bright light engulfed Hatchiyak then it grew bigger. As it faded, Hatchiyak changed alittle. He grew a bit taller, he had some additional armor and his shoulder pads grew larger.

" His power just skyrocketed!" Piccolo said.

" There's no way we can beat someone with that kind of power!" Trunks said. Goku and Vegeta powered up and charged at Hatchiyak and punched him in his chest but he looked at them and gave them a smirk then grabbed their arms and kneed them both in the chin. The others charged at Hatchiyak but easily were defeated. Goku was on the ground, feeling injured from the assault from the tuffle machine then he got up again and powered up again.

" Super Kaioken!" He cried. He still retained his hair as a super saiyan but had a flaring red aura then he charged at Hatchiyak, caught him by suprise and punched him in the face then elbowed him on his back, sending him crashing down to the ground. The red aura disappeared and Goku was breathing hard due to using the kaioken while in his super saiyan form. Vegeta came behind Hatchiyak by suprise and shot a Big Bang Attack, sending him crashing against the wall.

" Do you have any plans Kakorat?" Vegeta said.

" I may have one," Goku said. " But it'll take time."

" You don't mean-" Vegeta said.

" Yeah, I'm going to use the Spirit Bomb," Goku said. " Hopefully the people can at least give me what energy they have left."

" Alright fine," Vegeta said. He charged at Hatchiyak, who wasn't fazed by the blast and gave a punch to face but he didn't even flinch and gave Vegeta a hard punch in the stomach once more. Meanwhile, Goku got into a stance and raised his hands up then said, " People of the Earth, please, give me some of your energy!" All of a sudden, tiny stars began to build into an energy ball and as more came, the energy ball grew even bigger to the point it was bigger than Goku's entire body.

" Just another minute,"Goku thought. Piccolo shot an energy ball then shot more and eventually, they surrounded Hatchiyak, who could not find a way out. Piccolo motioned his hand then all the energy balls hit Hatchiyak at the same time but the machine still wasn't fazed by it and gave Piccolo a barrel of punches before kicking him down to the ground.

" It's ready!"Goku said. He thrusted his body and the Spirit Bomb headed towards Hatchiyak, who had punched Trunks in the face and sent him crashing down to the ground. Hatchiyak turned and saw the ball headed towards him and as it hit him, he tried to push it back but it was too powerful and head engulfed the tuffle machine then exploded.

" Yeah, we did it!" Gohan cried.

" Alright, Goku's the man!" Trunks said. All of a sudden, a bright light engulfed through the smoke then the ground began to shake. The light faded and there stood Hatchiyak, who grew as big as a giant.

" He's still not dead?!" Vegeta said.

" Great, I don't think I have much energy to beat this guy," Goku said. He collasped onto the ground and reverted into his normal form.

" There's no way we can beat something this big!" Piccolo said.

" We've got to try though!" Trunks said. " Finish Buster!" He shot his attack and as it hit Hatchiyak, it bounced off of him like a ball. He charged up two energy balls in his hands then he threw them at the Z Fighters but they were able to get out of the way. Meanwhile, Goku was still exaughsted from using the Spirit Bomb and couldn't even move a finger.

" Goku! Wake up!" A voice said.

" King King, is that you?" Goku said.

" Yes, and you need to get up and fight! King Kai said.

" I wish I could King Kai, but I can't even move my fingers," Goku said.

" Listen, if you can't get up and fight, then the entire universe is doomed!" King Kai said. Goku slowly got onto his knees and tried to stand but couldn't for a few times then he stood up and was speaking everyone telepathically.

" Listen guys, I might have another plan," Goku said. " Give me what energy you guys have left and it might be able to stop this guy from killing us all."

" Right!" They all said. They held their hands out then green energy went to Goku, who began to be surrounded by a blue aura. After he got all the energy he needed, everyone fell to the ground then Goku transformed into his Super Saiyan once more and charged at Hatchiyak. The Tuffle machine shot a punch at Goku who was able to stop the punch with a little struggle then Hatchiyak shot an energy ball at the saiyan but he dodged it.

" Alright Hatchiyak, you wanna kill a saiyan, then give me your best shot!" Goku said. Hatchiyak shot an even more powerful energy ball at Goku but he grabbed hold of and was pushing it back. He had some struggle with it but he managed to push the ball and it hit Hatchiyak.** " Now's the time to hit him with everthing I've got!"** " KA...ME...HA...ME..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The large energy beam hit Hatchiyak in the chest then as Goku put more power, the blast covered Hatchiyak's entire body and swallowed him whole. After that, the entire lair was bursting into flames so Goku put two of his fingers on his forehead then everyone including himself, disappeared. In Space, the purple sphere grew thin and blew up up then as it disappeared, rain had appeared.

" Mommy, the flowers are growing back!" The girl said.

" Amazing!" The mother said. Meanwhile, the Z Fighters appeared on earth and landed on the ground then Bulma and her parents walked up to them.

" You guys did it again," Bulma said. Goku gave her a thumbs up as he got up. On King Kai's planet, the godly being was cheering.

" Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta," King Kai said. " Thank you guys for saving the Earth once again!"

_**THE END!**_

_**So what did you guys think? Was it good or bad? Abit rushed in? Thank you for reading the story and leave a review!**_


End file.
